herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tara Chambler
Tara Chambler is one of the main protagonists and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is the daughter of David, the younger sister of Lilly and the aunt of Meghan. Summary Pre-Apocalypse During the initial stages of the outbreak, Tara's sister Lilly, their father David and Lilly's daughter Meghan had picked Tara up from the police academy and were holed up together inside of an apartment complex. For about a year, Tara continually secured their area of walkers, unaware that she needed to destroy the brain in order to kill one. Season 4 She is first seen with Lilly, her sister, talking to The Governor about what had happened prior to the outbreak. She explains that she was in training to become a police officer before "the crap hit the fan." We soon find out Meghan Chambler is her niece and Lilly is her sister. Later on she is seen crying next to her father, David Chambler, who was sick and had just passed away. He then turns and almost bites Tara, but The Governor saves her. Later on she is seen talking to The Governor about her father's death. She tells him she knows that those who die will turn no matter what, thus seeming to know a little more about the outbreak than we initially thought. She then fist bumps The Governor, as acknowledgement for saving her life. Tara, Lilly, and Meghan leave with The Governor, thinking he can possibly take them to a safer place and protect them. They are then swarmed by a mob of walkers and in an attempt to escape, Tara runs away and twists her ankle, but is saved by Lilly. They trudge through the forest and she is last seen standing with Lilly outside the forest, unscratched and unbitten. Tara later arrives at Martinez's camp with the rest of the group, where she begins a relationship with Alisha. Over time, they are both eventually brought into the Governor's army. Tara's opinion of fighting the prison quickly changes after the Governor kills Hershel; Alisha's doesn't. Though Tara pleads with her, that they shouldn't have to fight, Alisha talks her out of it. Instead, she reminds her of their plan to meet in the forest after the chaos dies down. As The Governor's militia moves into the prison, Tara runs away, leaving Alisha behind. Tara is seen hiding in a fenced enclosure at the prison. As Glenn Rhee is leaving, he spots her, almost in a catatonic state. She mentions her sister being swarmed by walkers. Glenn convinces her to accompany him. As they reach the road, Glenn asks if she has seen Maggie, but she hasn't. She mentions she wasn't supposed to be here, and once "Brian" killed the "old man" (Hershel Greene), she knew instantly that she was on the wrong side, that she and his militia should never have trusted "Brian". Glenn asks if it was Hershel, since she describes him as an old man. She nods. She repeatedly tells Glenn how horrible she is for participating in the prison attack; Glenn responds that while he is not on good terms with her, he needs her help finding his wife, Maggie. She kills one walker as Glenn fights off the majority; after Glenn collapses with fatigue, she attacks the one who is about to bite him, repeatedly bashing its head in. She looks up to see Abraham Ford, Eugene Porter, and Rosita Espinosa, angrily and sarcastically asking them if they enjoyed the show. Tara is first seen riding in Abraham's army truck. She is writing down coordinates on her hand with a marker so she knows where they're going. Walkers appear and she pulls out her gun to shoot but Abraham orders her not to and instead he attacks them with a crowbar. He is smiling and Tara said she's never seen that before. He replies saying he's the luckiest person in the world. Glenn wakes up and asks her where they are now. She replies that they just passed the Prison bus while he was passed out. She is later seen killing walkers after they attack the army truck. Tara is seen along with her group, walking the tracks on their way to Terminus. Eugene tries to strike up conversation with her, firstly by theorising the dinosaurs could have been wiped out by the same virus that has wiped out civilization, before asking her what kind of gamer she was. Later, Glenn comes upon another Terminus sign marked by Maggie, Bob and Sasha and sprints ahead in search of them. Later, the group come upon a tower along the tracks and Abraham insists the group stops to rest, not having done so since they began their trek to Terminus. An impatient Glenn dismisses the plan and Tara is quick to agree with him. When a lone walker appears above in the tower and almost falls on top of Eugene, Tara is pushed out of the way by a protective Abraham and injures her knee. Nonetheless, she is still adamant in her support of Glenn. Rosita interjects, calling Glenn an "ass" and demands him to show more concern for Tara's well-being. The group argues, but eventually resolves to push forward. Eventually, Tara and the group come upon a railway bridge in the mountainside. Abraham reluctantly parts company with Tara and Glenn, saying the risk is too high to Eugene and they will instead go around, telling them they'll likely be camped at the other side should they survive and make it through. Tara and Glenn enter the tunnel and find evidence of a fresh cave in, as well as many trapped walkers. Glenn insists he needs to see the faces of the walkers to ensure none of them are Maggie and Tara helps. When the two set a diversion with a flashlight to sneak around the overwhelming swarm of walkers, Tara slips and gets stuck in the debris. Glenn, refusing to leave her, is forced to empty his handgun clip into the surrounding walkers. Out of bullets, the pair are then saved by Abraham, Eugene, Bob, Rosita, Maggie and Sasha Williams, who have now converged and joined forces. Tara is later introduced to Maggie by Glenn, who tells his wife that he and Tara "met on the road." An appreciative Maggie gives Tara a hug of thanks. Later, with the newly formed group deciding on their next move, Tara agrees to go with Abraham on to D.C. after they reach Terminus. The following day, Tara, now walking with a cane, arrives at Terminus with the others and is met by Mary, a middle aged woman who offers to get them settled and make them a plate of food. Tara later appears in the train car at Terminus when Rick, Carl, Michonne and Daryl enter. Rick recognizes her from The Governor's assault, but does not say anything. Season 5 Tara will appear in Season 5. Episode Appearances Season 4 *4x06: "Live Bait" (Flashback) *4x07: "Dead Weight" *4x08: "Too Far Gone" *4x10: "Inmates" *4x11: "Claimed" *4x15: "Us" *4x16: "A" (No Lines) Season 5 *5x01: "No Sanctuary" *5x02: "Strangers" *5x03: "Four Walls and a Roof" *5x05: "Self Help" *5x07: "Crossed" *5x08: "Coda" *5x09: "What Happened and What's Going On" (No Lines) *5x10: "Them" *5x11: "The Distance" *5x12: "Remember" *5x14: "Spend" *5x16: "Conquer" (No Lines) Season 6 *6x01: "First Time Again" (Flashback) *6x02: "JSS" *6x05: "Now" *6x07: "Head's Up" *6x08: "Start to Finish" *6x09: "No Way Out" *6x10: "The Next World" (No Lines) *6x12: "Not Tomorrow Yet" Season 7 * 7x01: "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be" (Dream, No Lines) Trivia *Tara is the only surviving original character that first appeared in Season 4, and the only one to appear outside of Season 4. *Tara is the first homosexual character introduced to the show, and the first female homosexual character. *After the death of her sister Lilly Chambler, Tara is the sole surviving member of her family. *Tara is one of the three surviving characters that first appeared in Season 4, the others being Rosita Espinosa and Eugene Porter. *The reason why Tara was absent for the rest of Season 6 since episode 12, "Not Tomorrow Yet", is because her actress, Alanna Masterson, was pregnant during filming. **Although Tara is a homosexual, her actress Alanna is a heterosexual. Category:The walking dead heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Villain's Lover Category:Heroines Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Officials Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Supporters Category:Siblings Category:Tomboys Category:Anti Hero Category:In love heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Protectors Category:Monster Slayers Category:Sole Survivors Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Final Girls Category:Damsel in distress Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Femme Fatale